Wake Me Up
by awilliamsbbc.98
Summary: Missing/extended Captain Swan scenes from Awake. Killian's thoughts when he is captured by the Lost Boys and Emma's when he is back by her side at last.
1. Chapter 1

_AN: Some extended scenes and an episode tag for the season six episode Awake. I loved the episode but felt there was more possibility for CaptainSwan than the forty five episode minutes allowed. I don't own the characters, the show, or anything else other than my inspiration. Hope you enjoy, leave me a review to let me know!_

It felt wrong to be sending his shadow back to Emma without him. As Killian fell to earth he tried not to see it as a sign that he himself might never return to his Swan. The impact with the ground winded him he lay too stunned to defend himself against the vindictive mass of lost boys who had cost him his chance to be reunited with Emma. He bit back a yell of pain as a savage kick caught him in the side; the crack of his breaking ribs must have been audible halfway across the clearing. Tiger Lily was shouting something indistinguishable, fighting, unwilling to give up if he knew her, but Killian couldn't summon the strength to join her in resisting. He had done what he could, who knew, perhaps Emma didn't even want to see him again. Perhaps this way was better, letting himself be slowly bludgeoned to death seemed a small price to pay for giving Emma a chance at defeating the Black Fairy.

"I'm sorry, Swan, I never should have left you." He wasn't even sure if he said the words aloud as his head smashed against the ground. His vision flashed dark and for a moment he could swear he saw Emma again, her face streaked with tears of betrayal as she returned his ring. "Swan." The darkness enveloped him like the jaws of a monster and he fell endlessly into it.

He woke to the vague sensation of being half carried, half dragged. His hands were bound and his whole body ached abominably. He groaned involuntarily, which earned him another blow across the back of the head.

"Hook!" Tiger Lily was close by hissing his name in his ear. "We have to get out of here. I need you to help me."

He couldn't. His whole purpose had been getting back to Emma and his last chance of succeeding had long since flown away. "Hook! Killian!" Tiger was desperate and part of him wanted to help her, but the exhaustion was overwhelming. For days he had been running on little sleep and no food, fighting for his life as often as not. Now it was over, and if the savage beating his body had just failed to endure was any indication fighting would be of little to no use anyway.

"Captain Hook, for your crimes against Neverland and against Pan you are sentenced to die." He lifted his head wearily to look the boy in the eyes. He looked very young, younger than Henry but Killian knew better than anyone that looks could be deceiving. This young boy was nothing like Henry; he was bloodthirsty and ancient, and reasoning with him was futile.

"Burn him! Burn him! Burn him!" The circle of mad children began to chant and cheer as Killian was roughly dragged to his feet and shoved against a wooden bit his lip so hard that he tasted blood as his arms were roughly tied behind the stake. He was stubbornly determined not to cry out again. Others began piling wood around him; dancing and leaping in impish glee. He shuddered, less from fear of the flames than the disturbing thought of these children darkening their hearts forever with this deed. He reflected ruefully that it was another useless sign of how he had changed; here he was, thinking of his soon to be murderers before himself. It still didn't matter. No matter how much he had changed he still knew that on some level he deserved had killed Emma's grandfather, lied and kept secrets from her. For countless years he had sailed the seas, leaving carnage in his wake. Whatever he had done to atone he was still the man who did all of those things.

The lighted torch hovered over the dry wood and reflected demonically in the eyes of the children. Captain Hook closed his eyes and thought of Emma. Silently praying to whatever deity would listen that she would be happy again with someone untainted by darkness. He heard the torch drop and the hungry crackle of the dry wood. In the next heartbeat he heard an all to familiar voice shout his name over the din.

"Killian!" His eyes flew open in horror. Emma. His Emma, somehow, inexplicably she was there; just in time to see him burn.

 _NO!_ He fought madly against the ropes binding him, his pain suddenly forgotten. Emma couldn't see this; strength he didn't know he possessed surged through him. The ropes snapped and he wasn't entirely sure whether his left shoulder had not suffered the same fate but now there was no time. "Tiger Lily! Run!" He didn't wait to see if she had. He rolled through the leaping flames knocking lost boys aside in his desperation to reach Emma. _Emma, love please don't die for me._

She caught his hand as a deadly arrow whizzed past her face and dragged him through the whirling portal to home. _Home._ She didn't realize he had been home the moment she appeared. The moment she came to save him. As the fell through the magic towards Storybrooke Killian only knew one thing. He was never letting go again.

 _Okay, short, I know, but more to come soon. The next chapter will be skipping forward a bit to after the proposal but before the sleeping curse is broken. It's an episode tag from Emma's perspective. Hope you all enjoyed so far._

 _A_


	2. Chapter 2

_AN: Okay, back again! Here we have a missing scene/tag right after Emma accepts Killian's proposal again._

For a few, all too short moments, everything was perfect. Killian was back, looking unmistakably battered, but alive and hers again. Regina was at the vault, working to wake David and Mary Margaret, and for a moment Emma could almost believe that they would win. Still, she couldn't completely push away her concern for her once again fiancee.

The pirate in question was leaning awkwardly against the high topped counter in the kitchen, holding a bag of frozen vegetables against the bruise on his forehead. "You okay?" She put a slightly timid hand on his arm. He smiled crookedly and she could see how happy he was to be home.

"Aye, I could use a couple of your magic headache pills. I never knew losing a fight with children could hurt so much." She handed him the bottle of Tylenol, not missing his grimace of pain as he took it from her.

"I think you need more than Tylenol. Let's sit down." He had taken one step towards the sofa when she knew he was going to pass out. He gave her a vaguely panicked look, face suddenly drained of all colour as he knees suddenly buckled. It was all Emma could do to break his fall enough that he wouldn't hit his head. _Hit his head again,_ she realized belatedly.

Maneuvering an unconscious pirate onto the sofa had become an all too frequent task, but Emma realized she had never had to do it alone. David, Mary Margaret, Henry, even Regina, one of them was always there to help her when Hook inevitably pushed himself too far and collapsed. "My mother really needs to stop cooking for you." She huffed as she at last managed to deposit him on the cushion. _Although, right now I would settle for anyone in my family being awake._ She glanced across at her parents, sleeping seemingly peacefully and almost wished for a sleeping curse herself.

She was exhausted. Since Killian left she had barely slept and when she did she woke with tears threatening to overwhelm her. The house seemed to large and empty without him, and even though she'd added a pile of blankets to her bed without his arms around her she couldn't seem to get warm. She sighed and brushed the messy dark hair away from his bruised and bloodied face. She hadn't meant to use magic but the power flowed through her unconsciously and the bruises faded, cuts closing. If only life were as easily mended.

Emma knew his face was probably the least of his injuries, but hesitated at healing him more. Since their time as dark ones and their stay in the underworld Killian had been reluctant for her to use magic to heal him. It was probably better to let him wake up first. She retrieved the frozen corn and after a moments debate placed it against his left shoulder. He's been favouring his arm ever since they returned, thinking she didn't notice.

He groaned, his forehead creasing with pain or worry and she kissed his cheek gently, letting him know she was there. He cautiously opened and eye and peered at her. "Swan?"

"Right here. Some engagement party you're giving me." She meant it as a joke, but she could see the immediate regret in his eyes.

"I'm sorry. This is all wrong; I wanted it to be perfect this time."

"It is. You're here. Although, you could have told me sooner that you were about to collapse. What happened?"

He smiled crookedly, reminding her of the pirate captain she had met and abandoned on the top of a beanstalk in the Enchanted Forest. "It seems we missed a few Lost Boys when we brought the others back. They didn't take kindly to my return to Neverland." Emma sensed there was more to it than he was saying, but that was a battle to fight another day. He pushed himself up into a sitting position with no small amount of pain as was evident from the sweat gathering on his forehead. "I should count myself lucky the none of the Boys were ever sailors, otherwise they would know how to tie proper knots."

"They seem to have done a good enough job." Emma remarked as he pressed a hand against his shoulder.

"Aye. Nothing a little rum won't put right."

"What else?"

He raised an eyebrow. "Have you gotten more cryptic in the time I've been gone? I shudder to think what another day would have done."

She scowled. _Damn pirate, everything is so amusing when he's avoiding me._ "You know what I mean. Where are you hurt?"

He paused for a moment before sheepishly admitting, "Ribs, and head, but you seem to have taken care of that. Thank you , love."

"Can I? Would you like me to heal your shoulder at least?"

"Let it be Swan, I'll heal." He smiled, but it didn't quite reach his eyes. "Consider it penance for breaking a promise. I said I would never leave you. I know it isn't my fault that Gideon redirected the Nautilus, but it was my choice to be on board."

"And it was my fault. I reacted poorly." Emma bit her lip to keep back tears. It was her fault. She knew Killian had changed from the man who murdered David's father. Looking back she could hardly blame him for wanted to burn his memory of that event. After all, she was the one who had stolen everyone's memories to hide the atrocities she had committed as the Dark One.

"Emma-"

"No! It isn't your fault, you've changed and I know that. You aren't a ruthless, vengeance driven pirate anymore, and it's time I trusted you to never become that again. I know you think you deserve what those Boys tried to do. I know you think you deserve to pay for that man's crimes, but you don't. Everyone else has forgiven you; it's time you forgave yourself."

"Love-"

"If anyone should pay for what they've done it's me. I made you doubt yourself again because for a moment I doubted you, even though you have given me every cause not to."

"It's okay love. I'm here and I'm fine." He wiped a tear away from her face and smiled. "Although, if the offer is still open, I would quite like to be able to hold you without passing out."

She laughed shakily and kissed him. "I would quite like that too."

It would be alright as long as they were together.

 _And there this story comes to a close. Let me know what you thought and thanks for reading._

 _A_


End file.
